GAYPENlS
GAYPENlS is a mad Heavy TF2 Freak who represented YouTube user GAYPENlS, who is now known as OLDSACKS. Appearance and Behavior GAYPENlS is a Hardware Morph, RED team Heavy wearing the Dr's Dapper Topper. GAYPENIS is one of the few Freaks who does crazy things for no reason at all. Most of his actions were often done on a whim, and while they result in chaos, GAYPENIS is not a truly malicious Freak and would have been considered harmless if it weren't for his random, if not crazy and erratic behavior and his habit for making Ear Rapes. In one rare instance, he was shown to act kindly to a RED Scout's mother by giving her a present, only to realize he gave her a explosives detonator and ended up blowing the both of them up. Due to his erratic behavior, GAYPENIS can pop up in any location he wants and either follow up with a random activity, an Ear Rape, or both. He is regarded crazy enough to be a potential ally of RubberFruit, who equals GAYPENIS in insanity and has a habit for stealing people's things, but no one has ever seen the two Freaks interact with each other yet. Powers and Abilities GAYPENlS is known for using effective "Ear Rapes", which consists of blasting music/sounds so loud that they severely warp the area around him. When used on other people or Freaks, the Ear Rapes have a variety of effects, including shrinking the heads of his listeners, petrifying them (like an unfortunate RED Medic for instance), or making them explode. He is also known for blasting the ears of his viewers, provided they are unaware of the precautions of watching his videos. Another way GAYPENIS uses Ear Rape is by using a Minigun, which fired loud music. He is only seen doing this once. Faults and Weaknesses *GAYPENIS is very easily startled. When startled, his hat flies up in the air before coming down a few seconds later, covering up his eyes. This gives others unlucky enough to encounter GAYPENIS a chance to escape an Ear Rape. *His Ear Rape ability can be nullified by Freaks bearing the ability to negate or absorb sound, being naturally deaf, or by wearing (heavy!) ear protection. *It can be presumed his fitness is below average when compared to other TF2 Freaks. Trivia * His name has no "I", it's actually a lowercase "L". * GAYPENlS is referred to as "Dapper Topper Heavy" by his creator on occasion. * Although his intelligence is questioned, GAYPENIS seems to know how to at least play a guitar- or rather, two chords of a song. Notable videos *GAYPENIS Robs a Sperm Bank.wmv *FUCK YOU GAYPENIS *GAYPENIS's Fists *THE RETURN OF GAYPENIS *GAYPENIS Rises From The Dead 1/2 *GAYPENIS Rises From The Dead 2/2 *GAYPENIS kills someone *Witchy ask GAYPENIS-OLDSACKS something *Gaypenis meets Peek-A-Boo *Penisgravy disrupts Gaypenis for no reason *A very heavy birthday *G.e.y.p.a.n.l.s_divided_by_zero.wmv *EARRAPE FOR GAYPENIS *Heavy reviews for Guitar World Magazine *Madness Reawakened *Fisting Pyro's ass *Painis Cupcake in Eating and Cannibalism (Baldi's MOD) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Goofballs Category:Heavies Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:RED Team Category:Screamers Category:TF2sonas Category:Mood-swingers Category:Monsters made by OLDSACKS